Your Worst Nightmare
by BelleDayNight
Summary: What happens when nightmare becomes reality? Inuyasha is about to find out over and over again. InuKag if the fates permit. Not for the faint of heart. Inuyasha must face an enemy much worse than Naraku. Hayate is a vengeful demon.
1. I Curse You Hanyou

**_I don't own Inuyasha, Belle._**

Your Worst Nightmare

**Chapter 1:  I curse you hanyou**

The sound of metal rings clinging together could be heard as Miroku used his staff to dodge a projectile razor sharp silver feather hurling at him.  He landed on the ground with a heavy thud next to Kagome, the miko from the future who brought hope into all the lives of those she met.

"Stop doing that you overgrown bird!"  Inuyasha cried, burnishing his fully formed fang, ready to destroy the creature.  The silver winged demon turned to him and bared his own fangs at the hanyou.  "Kagome, where are the shards?"  Inuyasha demanded, trying not to look impressed with the being.

Kagome concentrated on the powerful youkai before her.  He was very strong, with long green hair that came past his knees.  He had a powerful build and structure, not too dissimilar to that of Sesshoumaru's.  It was unfortunate that he was hell-bent on world domination, but he looked like an angel with the massive silver wings that protruded from his shoulder blades.

The angelic looking demon turned his attention to the powerful miko, the one with the Shikon shards he desired.  He smiled at her seductively as he ran his tongue along his exposed fang.  Kagome tried to ignore the alluring emerald orbs and concentrate on the location of the jewel shards. 

"There are four of them.  They are on his left side, just under his collarbone."  Kagome pointed out their whereabouts to her silver haired warrior.  Sango jumped at Kagome after she proclaimed the details, knocking her to the dirt as more silvery knives from the fiend's feathers came hurtling at her.

Inuyasha smirked at his foe.  "Looks like this is where we say goodbye."  He readied his battle stance and concentrated on unleashing the Kaze no Kizu.  He couldn't just point and slice the air like normal; he needed to be precise to beat this clever winged demon.

Emerald eyes narrowed hatefully, as they pivoted between the hanyou who was about to cause his doom and the miko who had pinpointed his source of excess power. 

Inuyasha unleashed his attack and stood in amazement as the power of the sword cocooned around the demon without seriously damaging him, but the shards plopped out of the collarbone, from where they were imbedded.  The green haired demon met Inuyasha's surprised golden eyes.

"I curse you hanyou.  I curse you to suffer from a nightmare reality of which you can never awaken, for if you do only then will you find yourself suffering from another reality.  I curse you to lose all those that you hold closest to your heart, only to meet them again and see how happy they are without you.  I curse you to never belong." The green haired demon vanished, his very essence disappearing from the friends' senses entirely.

"Is he dead?" Shippo asked as he crawled out of the bushes, Kirara brushed up against his side.  She was too weary from traveling to have transformed and aid in the fight earlier.

"I'm not sure Shippo-chan," Kagome told him as she gave him a quick hug as he leapt into her arms like a lost boy finding his mother. 

Inuyasha stood stock still, contemplating the demon's curse.  His vision never strayed from where the demon should have been destroyed.  Was it all a trap?  He felt two familiar arms wrap around his waist followed by a soft body molding to his front.  His golden eyes looked down to see Kagome smiling up at him before standing on her tip toes and placing a gentle, chaste kiss upon his lips.

The sensation was relaxing and it always comforted him when Kagome was open with her feelings of love for him.  He smirked half-heartedly at her when she pulled back and raised one of her hands to fondle his puppy-dog ears affectionately.

"Don't worry about that demon Inuyasha.  We'll always be by your side, you can count on that," Kagome declared.  She released his ear from the pleasurable torture as she gestured to herself and their companions.  "Remember that we all love you for who you are."

That was the last thing Inuyasha remembered before his vision swam and his world faded into darkness.

####################

Inuyasha groaned in his sleep.  He felt so odd.  It seemed as if it was the night of the new moon, except he was weaker than his normal human self. 

"I think he's finally waking up," the comforting voice of Kagome lifted his spirits.  It must have all been a dream; he'd have to tell her about it.  She could always ease his worries.

"Kagome, I had the worst dream," Inuyasha murmured as he moved to sit up.  He cracked open his eyes in the bright light that was shining through the window of the unfamiliar hut he found himself.  Kagome looked different.  Her hair was longer and straighter than it should have been.  She was wearing blue and white miko clothing, she would never wear priestess clothing after all the drama he put her through regarding Kikyo.

Kagome gasped, "How did you know my name, sir?"  Her sapphire orbs were large with curiosity, disbelief, and a gentle warmth that he had always loved.  Inuyasha blinked at the question, confused himself by her response.

"Keh, what do you mean?  Of course I know your f-ing name!" Inuyasha ground out, annoyed with her reaction, but remembering to keep his promise to her of editing his foul language.  Wait, why did his voice sound so human?  That threat should have had one of his trademark growls mixed into it.

Kagome shook her head and offered a serene smile as she gently patted his hand. "I'm not sure how you know me, but the important thing is that you're finally awake."  She looked away from him at that moment to look over her shoulder at an object he couldn't see.  Then he heard someone enter the hut, his ears and nose were working so poorly!  Why couldn't he hear or smell who had entered?

"Hello love, our new friend finally woke up."  Kagome greeted the stranger.  Inuyasha could feel the bitter taste of jealousy rise up as bile in the back of his throat.  What was going on? 

Kagome turned her attention back to her patient and placed a cool washcloth upon his brow, the simple act easing the tension from him.  Then a pair of masculine arms snaked around her waist and a familiar face peeked around her shoulder.  Ice blue eyes regarded the silver haired stranger as those masculine arms squeezed the body of Inuyasha's love towards him.

"What is your name human?  State your business in my lands."  Kouga demanded, feeling it necessary to make it obvious to the old man that Kagome was his woman.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion, feeling betrayed and the words of the curse ran through his head_.  'I curse you hanyou.  I curse you to suffer from a nightmare reality of which you can never awaken, for if you do only then will you find yourself suffering from another reality.  I curse you to lose all those that you hold closest to your heart, only to meet them again and see how happy they are without you.  I curse you to never belong.'  _He could feel the tears making his eyes liquid pools of shimmering violet. 

"Human?" Inuyasha asked quietly in disbelief as he looked down at his hands fearful of what he might find.  His fears were confirmed as he saw that his hands were indeed those of a clawless _old _human man.  His eyes snapped back up at the pair.  "But this can not be!  I am hanyou, not human!" Inuyasha pleaded that Kagome would start giggling and reveal this all to be some terrible attempt at a joke.

Kagome ran her fingers through the silver hair of the stranger, silver from age, not from demon blood.  Inuyasha grabbed hold of that hand that was resting in his hair, massaging the area where his ears should have been.  He held her hand tight within his larger one.  "You've got to help me Kagome, don't you see?  It's the curse of the green haired, silver winged demon!" 

Kagome looked at the rambling old man sadly as his violet eyes screwed shut tight, as another tear seemed to slip past his guard.  Kagome suddenly squeezed Inuyasha's hand back in return.  "Inuyasha?" She dared to ask.

Inuyasha's eyes opened and shined with hope that _his_ Kagome could save him from this nightmare.  However, that spark of hope seemed to disappear when he saw Kagome turn back to the wolf-demon who still remained behind her with arms wrapped possessively around her.  "We must tell my husband about this," Kagome declared.

Inuyasha's hands fell from Kagome's in shock.  "You're married?"  He asked in a shaky voice.  Kagome looked at him incredulously. 

"Inuyasha, I know that we have never met in person before, but I thought that since you recognized me by name that you would have known your own sister-in-law."  Kagome scolded her now recognized in-law. 

Kouga released one of his arms from Kagome's waist to push her hair aside to place a loving kiss upon the nape of her now exposed neck.  "Well he is an old man love, don't be too hard on him," Kouga mumbled against her skin.

That bile was rising in Inuyasha's throat again at having to be witness to this.  Kagome ignored the ministrations of her mate and redirected her attention to her patient once more. "Kikyo will be happy to hear you have been found.  She sent word to your brother of your absence and has requested we return her husband."  Kagome smiled down at him endearingly. 

Inuyasha blinked twice at the revelations.  He was an old human, married to Kikyo, Kagome was married to his brother and was treating Kouga like a mate.  He needed some answers.  "So you are married to Sesshoumaru?"  He decided to ask the one that would make him seem a harmless old man first.  He needed her trust first.

Kagome smiled at him tenderly as she reached for the washcloth to place upon his forehead again.  "I know it's hard to believe that I have two husbands of such magnificence.  I never would have thought it.  Something like this would never happen from where I come from.  But then, in the future, there aren't really demons running loose either."  Kagome explained; she looked over at Kouga for support as he removed his arms from her waist to move and sit by her side.

"I am Lord of the Northern Lands and your brother is Lord of the Western Lands.  He and I have never been on friendly terms and never had any reason to be friendly to be honest.  At least, that was until we both happened to meet this precious miko."  Kouga smiled at his love with such a warmth radiating in his icy orbs that Inuyasha had to wonder if he had ever looked at her with such a look.

Kouga smirked back down at the old man.  "I don't want to bore you with the details.  Besides, you are only human and would probably forget them anyway."  Kouga arrogantly continued.

Kagome elbowed him hard in the ribs, giving him an all too familiar warning look.  "Don't mind him; he occasionally gets a superiority complex.  Besides, in case he's forgotten, I used to be human as well."

"Used to be?" Inuyasha echoed; he felt he might have a heart attack, which if he was an old human could be a very real possibility.

Kagome looked back down at him sadly and nodded his head.  "That's why I was so disheartened when Sesshoumaru told me about you and how you gave up your heritage to marry a village miko.  I couldn't believe that you would change something so fundamental as to who you are.  Besides, if she really loved you she would have accepted you as nature created you or since she was miko, like myself, have undergone the youkai mating ceremony."

"What's that?" Inuyasha found himself asking, he really didn't want to think about that if it involved _his_ Kagome with his half-brother and that cocky wolf.

Kagome's eyes watered slightly, but she found to control her emotions.  "That's what I was afraid of, that you never knew about it.  I imagine Kikyo knew though and just wasn't willing to make the sacrifice to become something more than human.  I'm sorry; I shouldn't be talking ill about your wife."  Kagome apologized.

Kagome rose to her feet, followed quickly by Kouga in action.  "You'll have to excuse us for a moment.  We must send word to Lord Sesshoumaru that you are in our care."  Kagome informed her patient, as she was about to leave, a surprisingly strong human hand shot up and ensnared her wrist.

Inuyasha's violet eyes pleaded with her sapphire ones.  "Would it be too much trouble if you could keep me company?  I'm having a very difficult time and you remind me of someone dear to me."

Kagome obliged and waved Kouga off to have the message sent.  She settled herself upon the wooden floor of the modest hut that she enjoyed using when she was traveling through this sector of the Northern woods. 

"Do you think; if it's not too much trouble, I could lay my head in your lap?" Inuyasha asked, feeling so childish to be asking something that he had requested when he had first met Kagome.  It seemed so long ago, and now, it seemed like that curse had stolen all those memories by making them non-existent.  He could only hope that these were dreams that he would soon awaken from.

"Sure, it's no problem really, Inuyasha."  Kagome agreed, her kind heart never allowing her to deny requests made by those in need.

In the distance, a pair of silver wings roamed the skies.

TBC


	2. Not the Prettiest Face

**Not the Prettiest Face:**

Inuyasha tried to rest in the comfortable lap of Kagome, but his bones ached.  His entire body felt like it would simply give out on him at any moment.  His heart was beating wildly in his chest; he needed to calm down before he suffered some sort of anxiety attack.

"He is in here?"  The domineering voice of the Tai-youkai of the West inquired from the doorway.  His golden eyes fell upon his mate with his foolish half-brother sleeping fitfully in her lap.  Her long, delicate fingers that he had learned to treasure were running through the silver hairs of his human brother.

Kagome looked up from Inuyasha and smiled at her first husband.  "Sesshoumaru-sama, we have finally found our way-ward kin."  Kagome informed him as she pulled her fingers away from Inuyasha and reached her hand towards her husband. 

Inuyasha's violet orbs opened at the exchange.  This scene was even harder for him to stomach than the one with Kouga.  Sesshoumaru had taken Kagome's hand and was softly kissing the back of her knuckles in an overly affectionate manner that made the woman grin like a fool.  Had she ever grinned like that for him?

Kouga walked into the hut at that time.  He noticed Kagome and Sesshoumaru and frowned at the interchange between the two before directing his attention to Inuyasha and flashing him a debonair grin.  "I brought you back a present too." He announced as he pulled someone inside of the hut.

Inuyasha hid his face in Kagome's stomach after catching a glimpse of whom stood behind Kouga's figure.  He didn't want to see anymore.  He had only looked for a moment, but the vision was absolutely wretched and he didn't want to submit himself to more torture than necessary.  He needed to find a way to break this spell and leave this nightmare behind him.

"Inuyasha, darling, I was so worried about you." The calm, flat tones of Kikyo answered, her voice lacking inflection.  She moved past Kouga to squat slowly in front of her husband, old joints groaning loudly in protest.  She glanced at Kagome and Sesshoumaru with a look of disgust before refocusing on her ailing husband.  Demons were truly revolting creatures to her and any human that would willingly associate with them was a disgrace.

Inuyasha peeked out from Kagome's stomach for a moment to confirm that the vision he saw earlier was still true.  It was definitely Kikyo standing before him.  Her skin was old and wrinkled with age.  Her large brown eyes dull and empty of joy, just as her clay earth body's eyes had been.  Apparently, obesity ran in the family for he no longer wondered why Kaede was so overweight. Her once porcelain flesh was marred with pockmarks, probably from some disease.  How is it that she was unable to heal herself with her miko powers?

He then turned his face back to the hidden position Kagome's stomach offered.  Kikyo gave a frustrated growl and forced her husband to look at her, pulling on his forelocks with bruising intensity.

"Look at me, you worthless idiot." She snapped at him.  "I came all the way here in the presence of these, youkai, to find you."

Kagome pulled Inuyasha back towards her, away from the angry miko.  "I think Inuyasha has had a hard time and needs some time to recover from his misadventure.  He has already accepted our invitation to stay at the Western palace." Kagome informed the older miko. She never liked the woman and right now she felt that Inuyasha needed her to come to his rescue.  She didn't really know him, but if he was Sesshoumaru's brother she would come to his aid.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at his wife's statement, "When did we decide this wife?" He demanded.  Kagome locked her sapphire eyes with his golden ones and pleaded with him silently to relent this once.  "Very well, I will consent to that."

"I think that it would be best if I were to nurse my husband back to health," Kikyo argued.  She looked at Kagome coldly, hatred for the younger woman evident in her dark eyes.  "What would you know of his needs?  You have never met him before."

Kagome met the stare without flinching.  "I know that your presence is upsetting him.  Kouga will see to it that you are returned safely to your village.  Your husband will return after he is in better spirits." Kagome calmly answered.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes but realized she was over powered.  The woman had incomparable miko powers and the two strongest demons in all of Japan at her beck and call.  "I would rather accompany him to the western palace."

Kouga looked at Kagome puzzled, he walked to her side and leaned to whisper loud enough into her ear so that everyone could hear with the exception of Kikyo.  His cool breath tickled the shell of her ear, he asked, "Do I have to take the old hag back?"

Kagome heaved a great sigh, trying to decide whether or not to allow the old miko to accompany them.  She was well aware that the aged woman abhorred demons and any who befriended them.  Her expression softened as she tried to think from Kikyo's point of view.  Turning to Kikyo, "You are welcome to our home as well."

Kouga moved back towards Kikyo to pick her up again and haul her to the Western palace.  "Unhand me you monster!" Kikyo cried, vainly hitting his powerfully muscled back from her position over his shoulder.

"Release the human," Sesshoumaru demanded.  Kouga was tempted to drop her on the floor but decided to ease her to her feet, least he anger his mate who was watching him with her ever attentive sapphire orbs.  "She shall ride upon Ah-Un." Sesshoumaru decided.

Kikyo moved back to stand near Inuyasha's feet.  "Come Inuyasha, let us begin this wretched journey that you have forced me to endure."

"He will not be riding with you upon my dragon.  I will take him back myself." Sesshoumaru announced; fingers itched to release his energy whip and slice the annoying human that disgraced his father's blood into pieces.  However, he felt the soothing presence of Kagome's mental aura soothing his rising youki. 

"Kouga, love, could you escort our sister-in-law to her means of transportation?" Kagome asked sweetly.  Grinning from ear-to-ear at the endearing tone of his mate's voice Kouga roughly grabbed hold of Kikyo and dragged her out of the hut towards the awaiting dragon.

When they had left, Inuyasha sat up and breathed a sigh of relief.  That earned him curious glances from both inhabitants of the hut.  Well, a curious glance from Kagome and detached bemusement on the part of Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha was disturbed to say the least.  He had no alternative but to turn to Kagome and Sesshoumaru for answers.  But they seemed to have read his mind.  

"What did you sense?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome as he sat beside her on the wooden floor.  Kagome closed her eyes in concentration.  She seemed to be communicating with Sesshoumaru, only silently.  Inuyasha could only watch in confusion.

Sensing Inuyasha's discomfort, Sesshoumaru turned to him.  "My Kagome is an Empath, she could read your emotions.  Since she is my mate we share a psychic bond of communication."

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru before reaching up and cupping his chin gently.  "Thank you love, for troubling yourself with an explanation for your little brother."

"My little, foolish, human brother," Sesshoumaru grumbled in response, his claws flexing in agitation. 

"Inuyasha, you have questions.  Feel free to ask.  We are your family.  We shall not judge you," Kagome assured him.  "Kouga has taken Kikyo ahead to the palace, she will not harm you."

"Why was her face so scarred?  Could she not heal herself with her miko powers?" Inuyasha asked, might as well start with his 'wife.'  He didn't want to ask anything that could lead to unbidden images of Kagome with either of her husbands.

Sesshoumaru snorted and looked at Kagome expectantly, waiting for her to answer the ridiculous question.  Kagome looked down at the elderly man laying his head in her lap.  "Well," she began as if explaining to a child, "you see the Shikon no Tama helped to increase Kikyo's powers.  She was a talented miko, but nothing extraordinary.  It would seem that as soon as the wish was granted and the jewel vanished from this time she no longer carried the passion one needs to be a miko." Kagome finished. 

"Her selfish desires for a normal life led to just that.  She has a normal life, no special powers and a husband who likes to run away from home." Sesshoumaru concluded. 

"So after I wished to be human, she no longer cared about the village?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, that may have stemmed from finding out that she was barren.  The reason she wanted a husband was to have children." Kagome began.  "She became bitter with the reality of things."

"I see," Inuyasha replied. 

"Come.  We must return to our home now." Sesshoumaru stood and offered his hand to Kagome.  She wrapped an arm around Inuyasha and the other reached for Sesshoumaru's. 

The Tai-youkai's fingers interlaced with Kagome's as she helped Inuyasha walk alongside them.  Sesshoumaru's red cloud ki formed and supported the three of them as it soared into the atmosphere, sending the trio racing towards the western palace.

Inuyasha was awed when the grounds came into view.  It was absolutely breath taking.  The palace was massive and much grander than what he remembered from his youth.  The gardens surrounding the area were also incredibly beautiful. 

Sesshoumaru seemed to notice his brother's awe.  "My Kagome is the one responsible for the gardens.  She and my royal advisor Hayate-sama have quite the green thumb."

"Who is Hayate-sama?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshoumaru landed. 

Kagome kept her arm wrapped around Inuyasha's waist, helping to support him as he walked with a hunch towards the palace entrance.  "Hayate-sama is a falcon demon.  He interprets dreams and is very wise." Kagome answered.

A fluttering of wings caught Inuyasha's attention, followed quickly by a soft thud upon the ground behind him.  A throat cleared, "My lord and lady, I have returned from scouting the perimeter of our borders.  There is no trouble brewing."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see whom Sesshoumaru had turned to listen.  His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the sight of the winged, green haired demon that had began all of this.

"Hayate-sama, your keen eye is always appreciated and valued," Kagome answered with a smile as she too turned to address the winged demon.  "This is Sesshoumaru's younger brother, Inuyasha."

Hayate smirked at Inuyasha.  "I feel as if we have met."   He gave a brief bow at the waist to offer respect.  His emerald eyes twinkled with amusement.  "I am known for my ability to interpret dreams.  If you have any you wish to speak to me about I would be honored to tell you of their meaning."

Inuyasha managed to nod his head slightly before stammering out an answer.  "Th—thank you Hayate."

"You are dismissed Hayate," Sesshoumaru told his advisor as he whirled upon his heel to enter his palace.  

After walking through several corridors, all teeming with servants bowing to the ground at the feet of the lord and lady of the Western lands Inuyasha was led into a chamber room with large plush chairs and walls covered in books.  It must have been some sort of library.  A large tapestry caught his eye just inside of the door. 

It was a magnificent embroidery of Sesshoumaru and Kagome standing next to one another.  Sesshoumaru's arm was wrapped possessively around her shoulder and in her arms were two small children.  One was a girl who had ice-blue eyes and looked uncannily similar to Kouga.  The other was a little boy with Sesshoumaru's white hair and stripes, but with Kagome's sapphire eyes.  In the background was a portrayal of Sesshoumaru in his true form.

Noticing where Inuyasha's attention was drawn Sesshoumaru nodded his chin towards it for gain Kagome's observation.  Silently he requested that she be the one to explain the tapestry.

"I see you are interested in that tapestry." Kagome interrupted Inuyasha's silent wonder.  She squeezed his side lightly as she spoke, earning a pair of questioning violet eyes.  "It's the family portrait of the ruling family of the Western lands.  I'm also in the tapestry for the Northern lands.  The historians would have a field trip trying to explain that."

Inuyasha swallowed thickly.  "Where is Kikyo?"

"Do you wish to see her?" Sesshoumaru inquired with a slightly mystified edge to his tone.  He felt he could relax his demeanor when in the presence of only his mate and foolish brother.  Sitting upon the largest of the plush chairs he stared at Inuyasha long and hard.  He may not have been an Empath but he was familiar with his half-brother and although this was him it also was not.

Sensing Sesshoumaru's train of thought, Kagome moved towards her mate, leaving Inuyasha to stand on his own.  Sesshoumaru opened his arms to her and she moved to sit in his lap as he caged her within his arms and began to nuzzle her neck, all the while gauging Inuyasha's reaction.  The former hanyou was noticeably uncomfortable and if he wasn't mistaken he could detect the stench of jealousy rolling off of him.

"Why were you running?" Kagome asked, also noticing Inuyasha's unease, but not being able to ascertain his rising jealousy.  

Inuyasha moved to the large chair that was directly across from them and kept his eyes riveted to the books behind their heads, not wanting to watch any PDA between the love of his life and his abhorred older brother.  "I don't belong here."

Sesshoumaru ceased his running his fingers along Kagome's ribs at the words.  There was no stench of falsehood coming from his brother's words.  "Explain."

"We were fighting a demon who wanted the Shikon shards and right before I killed him he cursed me to live in a forever nightmare." Inuyasha explained, unsure of how to explain that the demon was their advisor.

"Can you describe the demon?" Kagome asked, aware of Inuyasha's reluctance to give more details.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, his old bones aching in protest to his squirming.  "I believe it was your advisor Hayate.  You said he analyzes dreams.  What else does he do?" 

The door to the chamber was thrown open then.  Hayate emerged, long green hair fluttering behind him as he marched his way towards the group.  He kneeled on his knees before Sesshoumaru and Kagome before standing straight and shaking his head at Inuyasha as he unfurled his silver wings for a moment. 

"I thought to make you suffer more in this place.  I do not believe this will do at all."  He turned back towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  "I am disappointed that you would so soon allow him into your confidence.  Even here your loyalty is too great."  Hayate turned back to Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome both rose to their feet, and began to move towards the falcon demon, but their progress was halted and they seemed frozen in place.  Inuyasha's belief that he was not from this world was beginning to ring with truth.  Answers were to be given.

Hayate waved his hand towards the door of the chamber and in entered Kouga and Kikyo.  Kouga ignored Inuyasha as if he couldn't see him and made his way towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru who suddenly were unfrozen and seemed no longer aware of Inuyasha or Hayate's presence.

Kagome was hugging Sesshoumaru and kissing him deeply.  Her fingers were entwined within his silvery locks as his hands were firmly grasping her buttocks, pulling her up along his body.  She was about to lock her legs around his waist when Kouga reached the pair and embraced her from behind.  His hands reached between the Tai-youkai and his mate to cup her breasts as he began to suck along her neck as she continued her heated assault of Sesshoumaru's mouth.

Inuyasha was forced to watch as Hayate forced him to stand up.  Kikyo moved to block his path, her eyes were staring hungrily upon his lips.  Forcing the vomit that was beginning to be released down his throat he tried to look past her pock scarred face. 

It may have been better to focus on her hideous face than to see Kagome lip locked with his brother, and with her arms behind her deep inside the front of Kouga's pants.  The moans coming from the wolf's mouth were starting to trigger a great pain within Inuyasha's chest.

When the pain was beginning to be unbearable that's when Kikyo held his lean body flush against her thick one.  She tried to force his lips to hers, but Inuyasha tried to push her away.  His strength was gone!  He was so weak!  The pain in his chest also spread to his left arm.

Hayate turned back towards them and held up a hand, freezing the pair in place.  He then walked towards Kikyo and knocked her to the ground, causing some of the marbled floor to crack under her weight.  He clutched Inuyasha's left shoulder, and shook his head.

"Hanyou, this will not do.  If you die, how can I make you suffer?  Let's try again shall we?"  Those emerald eyes twinkled with wicked glee and were the last thing Inuyasha remembered before once again darkness was all he saw.

TBC 


	3. What Normal Life?

**Chapter 3: What Normal Life?  
**  
Inuyasha blinked twice, trying to clear his head of fuzzy images of Kagome in a sandwich between his two greatest rivals, his older half-brother and that mangy wolf. He felt something long and thin between his fingers. He looked down at his right hand. 'Why am I holding one of Kagome's pencils?'  
  
He placed the pencil down upon the table he was sitting at and ran his fingers through his hair, intending on scratching his ears. They weren't there! His hair was short! Frantic he began running his fingers through his thick locks, wondering where the rest of it was.  
  
He noticed that Kagome was sitting across from him at the table, a notebook placed before her. She was looking at him concerned and reached across the table to grab a firm hold upon his forearm. "Hojo-kun, are you alright?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "Hoj—Hoj---Hojo-kun?" He stuttered.  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side and raised a brow at his odd behavior. "Maybe we should call it a night. You have been helping me with all this Calculus for quite some time."  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her completely speechless. Sighing, Kagome gathered her books and stuffed it into her familiar yellow backpack. She stood up and walked around the table, offering Inuyasha her hand. "Come on Hojo-kun, I'll walk with you to the bike rack, but then I must be going."  
  
Too confused to argue, Inuyasha accepted the offered hand and stuffed his book and the pencil into a black bag that looked similar to Kagome's. He slung it over his shoulder and allowed her to lead him towards the bike racks.  
  
Kagome kept giving Inuyasha concerned looks from the corner of her eye. "Are you sure you're okay Hojo-kun? You're not normally this quiet."  
  
"Ka-Kagome," Inuyasha finally broke his silence. Kagome whirled on him sharply before he could ask what was going on and why she was insisting on calling him Hojo.  
  
Kagome's mouth was open wide in shock. "Did you just call me Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled his forearm out of her tightening grasp. "Keh, so what? That's your name." He told her as he crossed his arms in annoyance. Stupid human girl was always making such a big deal when he called her by her first name. Did she think he didn't know what it was?  
  
"Did you just say 'Keh'?" Kagome asked moving closer to Inuyasha and pinning him between her and the nearby lockers.  
  
"Is that a crime?" Inuyasha asked irritated that she was making such a deal out of his language. How was he to ask any important questions if all she did was interrogate him about his grammar and vocabulary?  
  
Kagome shook her head and looked away. "No, I suppose it's not Hojo-kun. You just reminded me of someone dear to me, that's all."  
  
"Look Kagome, I don't know what's going on, but," Inuyasha began again once Kagome started walking towards a pair of heavy doors that no doubt lead outside, taking his wrist within her iron-clad grip.  
  
"Hojo-kun, before you ask, the answer is no." Kagome interrupted, knowing where this line of questioning would lead. The boy always asked the same question. Frankly, she wasn't really into movies any longer.  
  
"WHAT? But you don't even know what the fuck I was going to ask!" Inuyasha shouted his annoyance quite evident.  
  
Kagome looked at him in shock again, but didn't reprimand him. Instead she placed a cool hand against his forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. Are you sure you're feeling alright, Hojo-kun?"  
  
Growling very inhuman like, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "I am not sick and stop calling me Hojo!"  
  
Kagome nodded as she bit her lip in contemplation. She then flashed him a bright smile and patted him on the shoulder as she unlocked her bicycle and started to pedal towards the Higurashi Shrine. "Hope you feel better Hojo- kun. Sorry about not wanting to go to the movies but I really have to do something."  
  
Inuyasha watched in blank confusion as she began to pedal away. He looked down at the only other bicycle in the racks. He reached into his jeans' pocket and procured a key. It was bound to fit, right? He tried to see if it would open the lock, luckily it did.  
  
He swung his leg over the side; like he had seen Kagome and Miroku do countless times before he awkwardly tried to pedal after Kagome.  
  
It was very strange riding a bicycle. He would prefer hoping through trees any day.  
  
Many crashes and scrapped knees later, he finally arrived at Kagome's home. Bypassing the Shrine he went straight for the Godtree. He looked at it, feeling an odd sense of comfort knowing that at least it was unchanged, no matter how confused he was.  
  
"Kagome!" He called when he spotted her heading towards the well-house, yellow backpack no where to be seen.  
  
Kagome looked back at him, eyes widened in shock at seeing her childhood friend. "Hojo-kun? What are you doing here?"  
  
Inuyasha ran up to her, feeling remarkably out of breath and not liking the feeling at all. Hands upon his knees as he sought to cool his lungs with refreshing air, Inuyasha tried to explain. "I'm not Hojo. Are you going back to the Feudal Era?"  
  
"How did you know about that?" Kagome asked, backing away a step. Inuyasha heard the door to the well-house opening. He looked in that direction and almost fainted.  
  
He saw himself. He saw the Inuyasha with long white hair, golden eyes, puppy ears resting on his head. He saw the red fire rat haori. "Oi wench, are you ready?" He cast a disdainful look at the Hojo looking Inuyasha. "What's Hobo doing here?"  
  
Kagome's fists clenched at her sides as she noticed Hojo's face pale at the sight of Inuyasha. He did seem to have that affect on people. "Inuyasha, sit!"  
  
The white haired Inuyasha crashed to the ground while the one that was in the body of Hojo felt his heart crash to his feet at the word. Nothing happened to him.  
  
"His name is Hojo and he's my friend. Now stop being such a rude insolent jerk!" She kicked Inuyasha's ribs after hearing a certain explicative rising from the dirt. She then turned to Hojo offering a reassuring smile.  
  
"You remember Inuyasha from that drama we did last Spring, right Hojo?" Kagome asked. Inuyaha nodded, mute once again. "Well I have to go on a trip with him, I'll be back before the test in three days. We can talk then, alright."  
  
Inuyasha stood there, watching the love of his life walk away with himself. "But, Kagome, I really need to talk to you."  
  
Kagome offered an apologetic smile and walked back towards him. She held his upper bicep in her hands and squeezed it lightly. "Sure Hojo-kun, as soon as I get back. I'll call you and we can talk."  
  
Then Inuyasha watched her leave.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked himself, a noise behind him gained his attention. He noticed Souta kicking around that soccer ball of his.  
  
"Hojo! I'm so glad you are here!" Souta cried as he raced over to the star athlete of his sister's high school.  
  
"You are?" Inuyasha asked wearily. Perhaps he could talk to Souta. The kid was trustworthy and probably his only hope.  
  
Souta nodded his head excitedly. "Yes! I have a game the day after tomorrow for soccer and since you are the star athlete, I thought maybe you could practice with me!"  
  
Inuyasha reached down and ruffled Souta's thick raven colored hair. It was so much like Kagome's. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
Surprisingly enough, Inuyasha knew how to play and he was good. He was actually having a really fun time with Souta. The kid was just as talented as Kagome at being so cheerful and lifting the spirits of even the most downhearted.  
  
"Do you want to eat dinner with us?" Souta asked when both boys were collapsed on the lush carpet of grass, tired and exhausted.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Can we have Ramen?"  
  
Souta's chocolate colored eyes narrowed at the request. "Ramen?" He reached over and placed his hand upon Inuyasha's Hojo-like forehead. "Are you sure you're the Hojo I know? You're acting different." He laughed under his breath. "You're acting more like a certain half-demon I know."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed hold of Souta's shoulders firmly at the comment. "I am! I am Inuyasha. You have to help me! Kagome left and I don't know how I got transformed into that Hobo punk."  
  
Calmly, Souta removed Inuyasha's desperate hands from his shoulders. "I see. Well, let's eat first and then we'll figure out what we can do." He offered a bright smile of encouragement.  
  
Inuyasha stood up, a little hopeful at the prospect of having an ally.  
  
"But if you're Inuyasha, then who did Kagome leave with? Hojo?" Souta looked at him confused.  
  
Inuyasha raised his hands to either side of his skull, applying gentle pressure. "I just don't know. But I'm more concerned about how I get back into my body. Kagome's a lot stronger now than she used to be. I don't think she would be fooled to believe that me was me." Inuyasha shook his head, trying to knock out the confusion. "But I don't understand, because she didn't recognize me as me either."  
  
Souta patted his back sympathetically. "If it makes you feel any better, being Hojo isn't so bad. He's the most popular, athletic, and smartest guy in school. Every girl wants to date him but he only has eyes for Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha scowled at the younger brother of the one he loved. "Gee, that makes me feel so fucking doodlely dandy."  
  
Souta knocked Inuyasha upside the head at the comment. "You can't talk like that. Hojo is also the most well mannered guy I've ever met."  
  
"Kagome's gone with a ME who isn't ME, I'm a wimpy human, and now I'm not even allowed to talk!" Inuyasha roared, anger rising.  
  
Souta sighed heavily. "Hopefully the Ramen will calm you down. If you want, you can spend the next few days here. Your parents, rather, Hojo's parents wouldn't find it odd if you spent the night at someone else's house to help them prepare for a major sporting event. That's the kind of selfless person Hojo is."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "So am I just going to hear about how much better Hojo is than I am? This totally sucks!"  
  
"Well, Hojo is perfect future son-in-law and brother-in-law material. With the exception of Kagome, he's also every girl's dream guy." Souta shrugged. "But, if it's any consolation, she would choose you over him any day, even though you are rude and not even from her time era."  
  
Inuyasha's shoulders slouched at the idea that he was the obstacle between Kagome and her Mr. Right of the future.  
  
"In fact, I bet that if Kagome had never fallen through the Bone Eater's Well that she and Hojo would have been going steady since she was a Freshman. Heck, I'd bet he would have been my brother-in-law eventually. Plus with his brains and hers, Kagome would have had the second best grades in the school next to his, of course." Souta continued to ramble, not noticing how Inuyasha's posture had diminished.  
  
Souta paused as his hand circled the door knob. His serious eyes bored into Inuyasha's. "Sometimes I wonder, since Kagome is supposed to be the reincarnation of that Kikyo-chick, what if Hojo was your reincarnation. That would explain why he was so determined to win Kagome but he has to compete with himself. Now wouldn't that be interesting?"  
  
"Oh yeah, so very interesting," Inuyasha agreed. He doubted that even Ramen would help his sour mood now.  
  
**TBC**


	4. Frailty

**Your Worst Nightmare: Chapter 4  
  
Frailty  
  
**This could not be happening. It was simply not right. As Inuyasha allowed Souta do all the talking the gravity of the situation began to crash down upon the cursed hanyou.  
  
Not only was he in the body of a human. He was in the body of that annoying human that was always trying to take his Kagome! Noticing the stares he was receiving, Inuyasha looked up at Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Hojo are you alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked concerned. She had been speaking with him for over a minute but he had failed to respond. It was very un-Hojo like behavior. "Maybe I should call your father to pick up."  
  
"No!" Souta cried, everyone's attention snapped to him. He cleared his throat and tried to look dignified. "I mean, I asked Hojo if he could stay over. Kagome's hardly ever here so we've got an extra room."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked wary but eventually agreed to the request. Kagome's grandfather was treating him exceptionally well. It was strange for Inuyasha to suddenly be in a favorable light with the old man.  
  
"Oh and Hojo, what do you think about Diphtheria? What sort of medications would your recommend for that?" He asked.  
  
Inuyasha stared at him blankly for a while. He had no idea what this Diphtheria was he looked over at Souta for help but he was making motions as if he was shooting an arrow. Desperately trying to give Inuyasha clues.  
  
"I would suggest getting shot?" Inuyasha ventured. The dark eyes of Hojo winced shut, anticipating baffled yelling from the old man. Instead silence and the quiet clicking of chopsticks against their bowls was the only answer.  
  
Inuyasha dared to open his eyes and he noticed the old man was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He flashed a look to Souta who gave him a thumb's up. A sly smile spread across Inuyasha's unfamiliar lips. Looks like he just scored with that answer.  
  
"Well done my boy. That should have been the obvious choice. So when I call the schools tomorrow to explain Kagome's absence I'll say she missed getting her shot to prevent Diphtheria and is now suffering from the illness." The elderly fellow grinned and slapped a hand across Inuyasha's back.  
  
Inuyasha has been human before on the night of the new moon, but this was something he wasn't used to and he felt the impact of the hand against his back rather forcefully. Choking down his food, Inuyasha offered a tired grin.  
  
"Well, mom, grandpa, Hojo and I have lots to talk about. So we'll be seeing you later." Souta pulled Inuyasha from the table they practically flew up the stairs. They stopped in Kagome's room and shut the door.  
  
The familiar scene that always reminded Inuyasha of home, Kagome's scent assaulted his nose. Unfortunately, the effect was less using his human sense of smell.  
  
"We have to figure something out." Souta decided, pacing before his cursed hero. Inuyasha was sitting on Kagome's pink bed in the lotus position. He sincerely missed his haori. If he could just stick his arms up his sleeves at least he'd have some condolence.  
  
"I'm cursed. I don't think there is a way to break the spell." Inuyasha voiced his gloomy opinion.  
  
"Don't say that. There's always a way to break a spell." Souta pulled out Kagome's desk chair and flipped on her computer, preparing to get on the internet.  
  
Curious, Inuyasha peered over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to break your curse."  
  
"I don't think that will work." Inuyasha remarked, watching as the young man pulled up a search engine and looked up key words Hayate, curse, and nightmare.  
  
Two hours later, Souta sighed in frustration and looked at Inuyasha apologetically. "I'm sorry. Maybe grandfather has some references on this Hayate."  
  
Inuyasha was already heading out the door, but Souta hurried to stop him by grabbing hold of his shirt tail. "No, not tonight. He's an old man and we don't want to get him too excited. I'd look on my own but I'd never find anything useful without his help."  
  
"What do you suggest?" Inuyasha demanded his voice sounding remarkably close to his own as he voiced his annoyance.  
  
"After school tomorrow, we'll come back here and grand father can help us. I'm sure!" Souta declared confidently.  
  
Inuyasha frowned at the idea. "I'm not so sure I should go to school."  
  
Souta gasped. "You must be kidding! You, I mean Hojo has perfect attendance."  
  
Reluctantly, Inuyasha found himself at Kagome's high school the next morning. Apparently, this Hojo was rather popular. He didn't even get past the front door before people crowded around him. The good thing was he didn't need his class schedule as long as people kept guiding him everywhere.  
  
The real surprise came to him in his classrooms. Not only was he always called upon, but he always knew the answers! The day wasn't going too bad.  
  
At least not until lunch when the first trouble began. He had brought a simple lunch from Kagome's house courtesy of Souta and made his way to sit under a tree in the courtyard.  
  
He didn't expect a little entourage to follow him. He faintly recognized the three girls that circled him like vultures. He had seen them the first time when he came to this era and interrupted Kagome's school play. He had been introduced a few weeks later when he accidentally broke Kagome's bike and made a poor excuse to fix it.  
  
"Hojo!" Eri exclaimed as she made herself comfortable right beside him. Ayami and Yuri sat across from him.  
  
"Hello." Inuyasha greeted, enjoying the noodles he had brought to feast upon. Maybe if he ignored them, they would go away.  
  
"So, I heard you stayed at Kagome's house last night." Eri began eagerly.  
  
"I was helping Souta," Inuyasha answered simply. Souta had warned him to answer simply and not to get angry. He needed to act like Hojo if he didn't want people to think something was wrong with him.  
  
The three girls exchanged knowing looks. "Of course, Hojo-kun, say have you made any progress with Kagome?" Yuri asked, a soft smile gracing her features.  
  
Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably under their smoldering stares. "Well, as far as I know, she's seeing Inuyasha."  
  
Three disgusted snorts was the answer to that observation. "He's so possessive. He's not good for her at all. She needs some of more refinement, like yourself." Eri explained.  
  
Ayami leaned in closer and looked around to make sure no one was listening before speaking. "This doesn't have to do with Timmy does it?"  
  
Were his ears hearing things? Did she just say Timmy? Who the hell was that? "Who the hell is Timmy?" He couldn't stop that from slipping.  
  
Ayami looked at him puzzled. "I thought you said he was trying to see you but you told him you were only interested in Kagome. If you are giving up on Kagome does that mean you're giving Timmy a chance?"  
  
Bile was rising in his throat, he knew he was going to puke if she continued. "Look, I don't know this Timmy. I sure as hell wouldn't be interested in anyone other than Kagome."  
  
"But you just said she was seeing Inuyasha. Where does that leave you?" Eri questioned.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes. Please make them go away. Were they saying that Hojo was interested in.....no he didn't want to even think it. Stupid gossiping girls, if they ever traveled in a group of three their credit reduced ten fold.  
  
Silently, Inuyasha stood up and left the trio at the tree. He didn't feel much like eating now.  
  
He was ever so grateful when Souta met up with him at the school's front steps to walk back to the shrine together. If Inuyasha thought Kagome's trio of busybody friends was bad, it was nothing compared to when he actually met this Timmy fellow.  
  
This most certainly WAS a nightmare.  
  
"Do you really think your grandfather will have something we can use?" Inuyasha asked when the finally reached the Higurashi Shrine.  
  
"Undoubtedly. Ji-chan may have little spiritual powers, but his knowledge for history is unquestionable." Souta confirmed.  
  
They found the old man sweeping the steps in the back. He looked curious when he noticed them both. "I thought you had soccer practice," he told Souta.  
  
Souta shrugged. "This was more important. Kagome asked Hojo and I if we could find out some information on a demon by the name of Hayate that lived during the Feudal Era."  
  
The old man's eyes lit up with excitement and passion. A quickness returned to his step as he led the two young men towards his collection of historical references he kept on the grounds.  
  
He pulled out a large, red leather bound book and set it on the ground in front of him as Inuyasha and Souta sat down on the floor across from him.  
  
Without looking, the old shrine keeper flipped open the book and it opened right away to a picture of Hayate. Kagome's grandfather's eyes remained fixed on Inuyasha who was looking at the picture with wide eyes.  
  
"Striking portrayal, don't you think?" Inuyasha's head snapped up to be greeted not by Kagome and Souta's grandfather but a rather smug looking demon with long green hair and silver wings.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded rising to his feet and forcing Souta to stand behind him.  
  
"Ji-chan?" Souta asked confused.  
  
Hayate rolled his eyes and flicked his hand towards the human boy and he disappeared. He looked back at Inuyasha and smirked. "Come on, did you really think I'd let this end so quickly?"  
  
"What the hell do you want with me?" Inuyasha demanded. His fingers itched to extend his fingernails into razor sharp claws, but that wasn't something his human body could do.  
  
"I want you to suffer." Hayate answered tossing the thick book into the air and snapping his fingers and causing it to burst into flames. Inuyasha watched as his only hope burned into ashes.  
  
"Come on, did you really think that book was helpful?" Hayate asked with a laugh after taking into account the look of despair that crossed Inuyasha's features.  
  
Inuyasha didn't really care about himself right now. But if he was suffering, what was happening to his friends?  
  
"Don't worry. Your friends are in good hands. My hands to be exact." Hayate replied. "I'm taking good care of your body by the way."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha roared.  
  
Hayate shrugged, allowing his silvery wings to spread and fly him a few feet above Inuyasha's head so he could look down at him on high. "You destroyed my body, so I took yours. I must say, this is quite a fun life you have. And that woman of yours, Kagome." Hayate grinned with an evil intent. "I'll have lots of fun when we finally mate."  
  
"You bastard!" Inuyasha screamed as he tried to reach the arrogant demon's foot and pull him down to the earth.  
  
"I know, it saddens me that I have to wait until defeating this Naraku character. But, if that's what it takes to make my Kagome happy." Hayate smirked and lowered himself to the ground. Inuyasha made a swipe at him, but his hand passed right through the demon that created his nightmare.  
  
"I'd say this dream world has gotten dull." He held his chin in his hand, as he looked off into the distance in deep thought. A malicious smile spread across his lips. "I know just the one!"  
  
Inuyasha was angry beyond belief as he felt his reality changing once more. He closed his eyes instinctually, as a bright light seemed to engulf him and then spit him out. When he opened them he felt his familiar red fire rat haori as his bare feet were balanced on a high limb of a giant tree.  
  
Thank goodness for small miracles! He reached out a clawed hand and ran it through his long silver hair. He twitched his ears and let out a sigh of relief. It looks like he was at least in his proper form.  
  
He nearly shouted in glee when he smelt Kagome's scent with his own canine sense of smell. Finally, he could see her again and everything would be okay. He completely forgot about Hayate in his excitement. It was all just a nightmare and now it was over!  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, hoping to rid himself of the ghastly images from his previous locations. If he didn't see a seventy year old version of Kikyo ever again it would be too soon. Also, it would kill him slowly if he had to watch his Kagome in the arms of someone other than himself. And when he said himself he meant him now not him as somebody else. Geez, how his head hurt.  
  
The voices of Kagome and Miroku drifted over to him through the woods. A small smile of relief spread across his face as he made his way towards them jumping from tree limb to tree limb. He also thought he heard the sound of children laughing.  
  
Then a brief moment of confusion soon passed over him. At first he was curious why he couldn't sense the presence of Sango, Shippo, or Kirara. Those thoughts were pushed aside. He could hear Kagome and Miroku. He knew everything would be fine now!  
  
**TBC**  
  
_A/N: Yeah right, poor Inuyasha. The next chapter is a man's worst nightmare. You can make your guesses, but I doubt if anyone will figure it out. Except maybe Amy, since I already told you. :-P Let's cross our fingers that our hero, Inuyasha will find a way to defeat Hayate. Maybe he should just let Hayate defeat Naraku for him and then repossess his body._


	5. A Man's Worst Nightmare

**A Man's Worst Nightmare  
**  
"Why do you think he went away this time?" Kagome inquired of her companion, eyes scouring the area for signs of their hanyou friend.  
  
Miroku shrugged. "I really have no idea Kagome-sama. But, you know how the situation still affects him. I don't think its something he will ever recover from."  
  
Kagome sighed and her shoulders slumped. "You're right, as usual. It's just so hard when he forgets and we have to explain it to him again. I think the memory is so tragic that he just assumes to block it from his mind."  
  
Inuyasha landed softly in a crouched position, knuckles on the ground to help maintain balance. "I'm so glad to see you two," Inuyasha told them, a grin lifting the corners of his mouth.  
  
Kagome and Miroku stood with mouths unhinged at the emotions they saw swirling in their friend's golden irises. Kagome composed herself first, walked towards Inuyasha and extended her hand to help him rise to his feet.  
  
Cocking his head at her behavior but accepting it none the less, Inuyasha took the offered hand and stood. Kagome then surprised him further by cupping his face within her palms and pulling his face to hers to place a gentle kiss upon his forehead.  
  
Inuyasha's heart soared, this wasn't a nightmare! This was actually quite lovely. He felt his stomach tightening as his love for Kagome began to pool within him. But, it seemed different than normal. He wasn't going to think about it though. It was better not to think about it.  
  
"Are you okay? You just disappeared and we grew worried about you." Kagome explained. "The children were afraid that you wouldn't return."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes buldged. "Children?" He asked in disbelief. Surely his little doggie ears had heard wrong. "Kagome, do you mean our children?"  
  
Kagome's blue eyes became grey as she looked at him sadly. She turned back to Miroku. "You were right, we will have to explain it again."  
  
"Explain what?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome refused to answer and took his hand within her own and pulled him alongside her. Confused beyond reason, but thankful that Kouga or Sesshoumaru were not around, Inuyasha entwined their fingers regaining some of the confidence he had only recently acquired when in Kagome's presence.  
  
Miroku silently led the pair to a clearing in the woods. There sat two children, a boy and a girl, no more than four years old. They both had dark hair, lavender eyes, and were very, very human.  
  
"Look Tama! Daddy Yasha has returned!" A little girl, who looked exactly like Kagome, but with Miroku's eyes exclaimed. She tugged the ear of the little boy beside her.  
  
"Keh, stop pulling on my ear you wench!" Tama declared, clearly annoyed with his little sister for pulling on his delicately pierced lobes. He crossed his arms and smirked at Inuyasha. "It's about time you showed back up, did you go sulk in a tree again?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at the children in disbelief. They were the children of Kagome and Miroku but were referring to him as their father. His hand squeezed Kagome's in his panic. He could feel his chest constricting.  
  
Kagome seemed to notice his unease and flashed Miroku a look. "Come children, mamma Kagome and daddy Yasha need to have a little talk."  
  
"Another one?" Tama moaned as he jumped into his natural father's open arms. The little girl, Shikon climbed onto his back.  
  
Kagome began to steer Inuyasha back into the woods. She gestured for them to both sit upon the forest floor. Inuyasha shook his head and scooped her up into his arms and jumped into a high limb on the nearest tree.  
  
"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked, fear gripping at his heart and soul.  
  
Blue eyes scanned him critically. "Tell me what you know." Kagome finally answered.  
  
Inuyasha placed his head into his hands and shook, trying to clear the cobwebs from his brain. He leaned back against the sturdy trunk of the tree, pulling Kagome into his lap. She seemed a little uncomfortable with the placement, but didn't make any attempts to move.  
  
"I'm living a constant nightmare. I was cursed by a demon to be haunted by my worst fears, fears I never even imagined before hand. Prior to this, I was an old human married to Kikyo and she was scary and you were married to both Sesshoumaru and Kouga. You finally believed me and then I found myself in your time, only I was stuck in the body of Hojo. Hayate, the demon that cursed me is apparently using my real body and parading as me while I'm stuck in a never ending cycle of nightmares." Inuyasha explained against her throat as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Inuyasha, you always do this." Kagome moaned as she extracted her neck from him. She turned in his lap, seeming to be very careful about where her weight fell. "You always disappear and then return with these crazy concoctions. Why can't you accept what happened to you and the decisions we made?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Kagome? I honestly do not know what you are saying. How did you and Miroku have children and where are Sango and Shippo?"  
  
Kagome had tears well in her eyes. Inuyasha reached to brush away the loose ones they fell past her lashes. "How many times must we relive that horrible night?"  
  
"At least once more," Inuyasha told her quietly as he held her closer in his arms.  
  
"We were fighting and Sango and Shippo died. We couldn't have done anything to save them. We were all pretty badly injured. You were so angry when Shippo died, that you weren't paying attention and then you were sliced." Kagome stopped talking, voice choking in her throat.  
  
Inuyasha let the relevancy of the deaths of Sango and Shippo process. It was sad and tragic, but this was just another nightmare, so he couldn't let it bother him too much. "Then what happened."  
  
"Miroku purified the demon, but we couldn't heal you. We even took you to a renowned healer but even they were unable to help you, said you were sliced by a cursed blade. It's much the same reason as why Sesshoumaru's arm refused to heal back. And we couldn't so you suggested that I try with Miroku and so now we're all a big family." Kagome smiled at him, hoping to avoid the question she knew he would ask.  
  
"Kagome, exactly where was I sliced? What couldn't we do?" Inuyasha demanded. He was not liking what this tale was making him think. He could only hope he was jumping to conclusions.  
  
"When was the last time you relieved yourself?" Kagome asked instead. Inuyasha was confused by the twist in the conversation and his face grew red with his blush. Why would Kagome ask him about such a thing? You don't just ask someone when the last time they pissed was. It was not right!  
  
Kagome noticed his discomfort and reached a hand towards his stomach. "You were sliced below here. And we were not able to have children because of it. So, you had suggested that Miroku and I, you know." Kagome explained uneasily.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed thickly. "And exactly why couldn't you and I have children? Is it because I am hanyou?" He asked, hitch evident in his voice.  
  
Kagome shook her head and cupped his face again to kiss him chastely on the lips. "No love, it was because you were castrated. It was physically impossible." Inuyasha almost fell out of the tree.  
  
"Are you serious?" He demanded, grabbing hold of Kagome's shoulders to steady himself. Kagome nodded her head solemnly. Inuyasha's eyes grew impossibly large. He released Kagome's shoulders and reached down to unfasten his pants. He looked back up at Kagome, fear evident in his features.  
  
Sighing, Kagome placed her hands upon his and encouraged him to check himself. It seemed as if she had to do this all too often. Inuyasha ventured his gaze down and sure enough, he was missing some important parts to his anatomy. He looked back up at Kagome his eyes wide in disbelief. This was worst the being married to an ancient Kikyo and a lifetime as Hojo!  
  
Kagome gently slid her hands down his into the territory that caused his shock. Gently she massaged the scarred tissue. A tear slid down her face as she did so. "Life just isn't fair, I know. " She kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose. "I still love you. We can still make love, just not like we could when we first mated."  
  
Inuyasha was beyond words. So he was mated to Kagome, but couldn't mate with her! He had children with her, but they were actually Miroku and her's children! This was the worst nightmare ever!  
  
A familiar chuckle could be heard from across the couple in the next tree. Hayate stood upon a limb with an amused look on his face. Kagome didn't seem to notice him. His green hair was billowing in the wind and blended in with the foliage of the tree.  
  
"Poor Inuyasha, are you suffering enough in this nightmare?" Hayate teased. He had no intention of ending this particular nightmare just yet.  
  
"You bastard! Why are you doing this to me?" Inuyasha shouted, Kagome gave him a funny look and tried to follow his gaze to see the unknown foe. Perhaps he was yelling at God. It really was quite sad.  
  
Hayate laughed again, good naturally it sounded to the casual observer. "Hanyou have you forgotten that it was you who ended my natural life? I think it's only fair that I destroy your sanity one scenario at a time."  
  
"What are you doing to my friends?"  
  
The silver wings spread out and stretched before the demon answered. "They have no idea that you are not yourself. I'm afraid that your personality isn't too difficult to mimic."  
  
"You bastard! I will kill you!" Inuyasha began to rise from his spot on the limb but Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him to stay still.  
  
"It's alright Inuyasha. There's nothing we can do about it. I still love you don't blame God. There is a purpose for everything." Kagome's eyes had greyed once more as tears fell freely.  
  
"You should listen to her. However, I never thought of myself as a god before. Perhaps I'll think our little Kagome for her kind complements when I return to her. Enjoy your stay in this reality!" Hayate was gone.  
  
**TBC**


	6. Walk in Your Shoes

**Your Worst Nightmare**

**Chapter 6:  Walk in Your Shoes**

Hayate grinned with his borrowed fanged teeth as he could feel Inuyasha's suffering within the dream world he was trapped within.  He flexed his clawed fingers, still trying to grow accustomed to the odd canine body.  It was vastly different from his winged form.  He missed being able to soar over the skies, but leaping from tree to tree wasn't too terrible an option. 

He still wasn't happy about having his flesh destroyed and so Inuyasha would continue to suffer until Hayate was satisfied.  Which, the formerly winged demon wasn't one to be easily satisfied.

"Inuyasha?  Is something wrong?" Kagome asked concerned, walking beside him as the troop continued their hunt for jewel shards.  She had been watching him carefully for the past few days, ever since the battle with the winged demon.  He'd been knocked unconscious and ever since he had awoken his behavior had altered.  He seemed much more distanced that normal.  It was as if all the emotional barriers he had erected over the years that had crumbled were right back up, as if he had never befriended any of them.

"Hmm?" A pair of inquisitive golden eyes turned to regard his traveling companion.  "Why would you think something is wrong Kagome?"  Hayate asked, trying to keep his voice gruff in the tone that he had become all too familiar with from his time with a certain hanyou.

Kagome's sapphire eyes narrowed in suspicion at his word choice.  She had known Inuyasha for several years now.  Before his run-in with the winged demon he had said her name a total of maybe ten times and each time it was after he did something that put her life in danger.  "You just seem, a bit, solemn lately is all."  She decided to answer, staying vague was her best bet so that she didn't anger her beloved.

"Keh, wench what do you know?" Hayate huffed, using a phrase he'd been hearing a great deal in his recent dealings with the dog demon.  The smirk on Kagome's face at his answer affirmed the wisdom in his word choice.

"That's the Inuyasha we all know and love."  Miroku replied, coming up behind the pair with Shippo sitting on his shoulder.  Shippo hadn't spoken with Inuyasha much since he woke up after his attack. 

Hayate rolled his eyes at the monk.  "Whatever," he bit out.  He grabbed hold of Kagome's shoulder and stopped her from continuing on her walk.  "You weak humans are too slow.  We'll never get to Naraku if we keep at this pace."  He stooped his back in front of her, encouraging her to climb on.

Kagome took up her usual position on the back of her loved one and wrapped her arms tight around his neck and settled her chin upon his shoulder comfortably.  Inuyasha's strong arms held her thighs tightly against his waist.  Her smell of Jasmine was more noticeable to a canine demon's nose.  Hayate took a deep breath.  This was one of the perks of taking over Inuyasha's life.  He might not have his wings anymore but at least he could enjoy the company of the hanyou's companions.

Hayate had never had individuals whom he could call friends before.  Technically these humans weren't his friends either, but he still was able to experience first hand how much they cared for their half-demon friend.

If he wasn't still pissed about his body being destroyed he might have felt guilty about betraying the trust of these humans who treated him so well.  Even though they thought of him as a dirty half-breed they treated him as one of their own.  They all cared about his well being and he could call them every name in the book and they would simply smile at him.

It didn't make any sense!

Hayate shook his head, he wasn't about to start feeling guilty about taking his revenge.  The hanyou, Inuyasha took his life.  It was only fair that he take his life in exchange.  Right?

Feeling reaffirmed in his decision to continue the charade Hayate tightened his hold on Kagome.  "Get on Kirara monk we should be able to make it to the village by nightfall."  Hayate ordered, adjusting the miko on his back.  He had grown quite attached to her. 

They were currently heading back towards the village near Inuyasha's Forest.  It was rumored that a human priest had taken a shard he discovered to the old miko for safe keeping until she could give it to the strange priestess that traveled with that hanyou, monk, and demon slayer.  Hayate was looking forward to testing out this Bone Eater's Well.  To see the future would be the fulfillment of a dream of his.  And Hayate loved his dreams.

Miroku slid behind Sango onto Kirara's back.  Shippo moved to sit in Sango's lap.  It was odd how the little fox kit avoided Kagome whenever she was with Inuyasha.  It was especially strange since the silver haired demon had hardly threatened him.  He didn't even take any of Shippo's candy from him anymore.

"No groping, monk, or I'll rip you a new one," Inuyasha's voice called as he took off with Kagome riding his back and flying through the trees high above the ground.

Miroku's violet orbs watched his friends take off with concern.  "Don't you think there is something odd about Inuyasha?" He asked Sango as he sat behind her, keeping his hands to himself.

Sango looked over her shoulder at him.  "You mean besides the fact that he hasn't earned a single SIT since the fight with that winged demon two weeks ago?" She asked as she ruffled Shippo's auburn hair.  "Or that he hasn't picked on Shippo since then either?"

Shippo crossed his arms over his chest, insulted to be talked about like such a child.  "He doesn't pick on me.  We have minor disagreements." He clarified.

Sango smiled down at the kitsune child.  "Of course Shippo, I didn't mean to imply otherwise."

Kirara took to the sky, following the other two members of their group closely.  "So you agree that he is acting strange.  He seems so much better mannered and he's more open in his feelings for Kagome."  Miroku continued as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 

"True, I guess we'll know for sure if Kikyo shows up and he doesn't go chasing her down." Sango suggested.  Kagome and Inuyasha had been official for a while now, but he still went to see Kikyo whenever her soul stealers showed up.  He claimed it was because she generally had inside information that would help them on their hunt.

If that was the case, then why was it that he wouldn't allow any of the others in the group to accompany him?  It still drove the demon huntress crazy that he would two-time Kagome or at least leave himself the opportunity too.  But the futuristic miko trusted him and allowed him to continue and make an ass out of himself.

Miroku looked off in the distance, trying to spot the crimson material that represented his best friends.  "I suppose you're right."

"You worry too much."  Sango cleared her throat.  "But if you don't remove that hand I'll give you something else to worry about."  She threatened when the unwelcome appendage made itself at home on her rump.

Miroku removed the offending hand before he got his daily slap. 

####################

Inuyasha had followed Kagome back to camp, his head hung considerably low at the discovery back in the woods.  He wasn't an overly proud man, but he did have some dignity.  However, it looked like Hayate was determined to take even that away from him.

He worried what was happening to his real friends.  He wasn't sure how much more of these alternate realities he could handle before he lost his sanity and killed himself.  Of course, Hayate would love that, because then he would have free reign over his body.

If Inuyasha was one thing, he was stubborn.  He wouldn't allow that menace to hurt his friends and he would fight until he figured out a way to defeat this new foe.  It was just a much more difficult battle for him to fight.  All his life he had been alone, but now he had friends he depended on and trusted. However at this junction in time he was alone, again.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked concerned once Inuyasha and Kagome made it back to camp.   The children were sleeping peacefully.

"Keh, I'm just peachy," Inuyasha replied sarcastically.  His clawed hands clinched in fists so tight that blood was drawn from his palms.  That was a relief; at least he could feel something.  If he got really desperate he could probably kill himself.  But, no, he wouldn't lose to Hayate like that.

Kagome reached for his hand and held it gently in her own before placing the palm of it over her steady beating heart.  She smiled sweetly at him.  "Remember that my heart beats for you, love." 

Inuyasha could feel the corners of his lips curling at the endearment.  There were parts of this reality that were glorious, but he had a feeling something bad would happen to cancel out the warm feelings that were forming.

He was right.

"Kagome?"  Miroku inquired as he gestured for Kagome to join him on the bedding on the fire on the opposite side from the children.  Inuyasha watched as she walked over to join him.  She then proceeded to strip out of her clothing.

Golden eyes blinked at the sight of Kagome standing in the forest with naught a thing on but her birthday suit.  It was a beautiful treat, promptly ruined when he noticed Miroku shred his purple robes and then the two climbed into the bedding together.  

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha expectantly.  She raised a brow as he stood stone still.  "Well?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked.  He was trying his hardest not to throw up at the sight of his Kagome laying under the covers with his best friend.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Miroku asked, his voice sounded both worried and confused.  "Are you feeling alright?" He rose from the covers and started to make his way towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha promptly backed away.  "Stay away!" He shouted, averting his eyes, not wanting a show.  At least, not wanting a show from Miroku.  He wouldn't mind one from Kagome.  What do you know?  A small, delicate hand was now cupping his cheek.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked standing before him completely nude.  "Are you sure you're not feeling bad?  It's the night before the new moon.  I thought you liked to use this night to try and get me pregnant.  Your demon aura was greatest the night before you turned human, right?  Did you change your mind?"

Inuyasha's mouth fell open.  "You----- I ----- what?" 

Kagome's head cocked to the side in mild puzzlement.  "You don't want to tonight?  You normally like to hold me while Miroku and I, you know."  Her face blushed tomato red as she described what their normal pastime was.

Inuyasha stepped away from her then and took off for the woods.  This nightmare was by far the worse.  Maybe if he was off in the forest by himself Hayate would grow tired of this nightmare and send him to the next hell hole.

##################

Hayate frowned as he allowed Kagome to slide off his back upon reaching the village.  There were horrible, nasty worm-like demons flying past him during the latter half of their trip.  They were really pissing him off. 

He wanted to slice them into pieces or blow them apart with the Wind Scar attack of Tetsusaiga.  The same attack that destroyed his beautiful body, he would remind himself bitterly.

"Damn worms, why won't they stop following us?" He muttered quietly, earning a confused look from Kagome.  She remained silent though, not offering him any sort of clues as to the annoying soul suckers.

Hayate and Kagome walked towards Kaede's hut.  The entire walk, flashes of Inuyasha's experiences in his current nightmare stirred sadistic humor in the winged demon. 

"What are you smiling about?" Kagome asked.  It was unusual for Inuyasha to walk around with a smile upon his face.

He looked down at her, seemingly surprised to have been spotted sporting a grin.  He wrapped his muscular arms around the little miko and pulled her close.  He kissed her softly on the lips, just a quick kiss that caught her off guard.  "I was simply thinking about how lucky I am to have a woman such as you."

Kagome's cheeks grew pink under his praise.  "I love you too, Inuyasha," she replied with a dazed grin of her own.

Hayate smirked at her and continued towards Kaede's hut.  He could feel the rush of Inuyasha's different emotions.  He wanted to laugh aloud when he made his little discovery, but somehow the longer Inuyasha spent in that reality the guiltier Hayate felt.

Perhaps that nightmare was a bit too cruel.  He should change it up.  As the old village priestess greeted him and Kagome he was struck with another brilliant idea. 

As he excused himself after a few questions from the old miko he noticed Kagome watching him sadly.  He turned to face her.  "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kagome said quickly, turning away in embarrassment.

Hayate frowned and made his way towards her to force her to look him in the eye.  Or in Inuyasha's eye at least.  "What?"

He watched as she bit her bottom lip nervously.  She answered barely above a whisper, "It's just, for a little while I thought you might not go to her."

Hayate raised a silver brow in confusion.  Who is her?  He tried to rake through Inuyasha's memories, but the damned troublesome hanyou had somehow managed to seal off information from him.  For instance, he couldn't remember the name of the Western Lord now, though he knew he was supposed to be Inuyasha's half brother. 

Kagome looked at him as if he had grown a second head.  "Kikyo," she answered monotone.

Her answer was a frown.  "Why would I want to see her?  I'm just going to meditate." He walked away and sat down near a large tree, the God Tree.  He watched as Kagome followed after him concerned.  "You can join me if you want.  I won't be much company though."  He closed his eyes.

He felt as she sat beside him and rested her head upon his shoulder.  He was distracted from his spell casting temporarily by the comfort, but he quickly dashed the distraction to the back of his mind and focused.

###################

"Off sulking I see?" A familiar, despised voice greeted Inuyasha as he sat in the upper boughs of a tree he had sought out at the far end of the forest. 

"Come to make me more miserable?" Inuyasha asked, keeping his voice bored.  Perhaps if he looked unaffected Hayate would choose something else.

Hayate flew up to land on the limb across from him.  "It's only fair.  You destroyed my life.  It's within my right to take yours."  He answered matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked away pointedly.  He didn't have to show this bastard any respect.  He was more arrogant than Sesshoumaru!  Now that was quite an accomplishment.

"Look, I just came to tell you that I'm bored with this reality."  Hayate smirked, "I've got a much better one in mind now." 

Inuyasha turned back towards him and faked a yawn before looking away again.

Hayate practically growled at being blown off by the hanyou.  He jumped to land on the same limb as Inuyasha.  "Would you rather me leave you here, being half a man?" He smirked when Inuyasha visibly paled at the threat.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Inuyasha asked, he felt suddenly weary in the presence of this villain. 

Hayate looked away for a while.  He ran his fingers through his long green hair as he appeared deep in thought.  "That is a good question."  He muttered more to himself than to Inuyasha. 

He turned back to face his prey.  "I don't think my Kagome would like to know that I killed you."  Hayate answered, his smile grew at the angry gleam in Inuyasha's eyes.  "You realize she is resting with her head resting on my shoulder and my arm wrapped securely around her little waist."

"You mean with MY arm wrapped around her waist and her head on MY shoulder."  Inuyasha interrupted rising to his feet and shoving the other demon off. 

Hayate's wings opened immediately and he hovered near Inuyasha.  "Mine now."


	7. Please don't grow up

**Your Worst Nightmare **by **BelleDayNight**_   
Thanks Hasso for motivating me to update. _

**_Chapter 7: Please don't grow up… _**

Everything had gone black for Inuyasha. The last words Hayate said to him rang hollowly through his mind, _Mine now._ Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself back at Kaede and Kikyo's village. Everything looked normal so far. A deep feeling of dread ran through his blood like ice. The miniscule amount of hope he possessed that everything might have just been a figment of his imagination vanished.

The door to Kaede's hut opened and she stepped out, old, haggard, and one-eyed, just like he remembered her. "Ah, Inuyasha, ye hath returned," she acknowledged in her old-woman speech. She hobbled towards him, an adventurous glint in her one eye. "What news have ye on Naraku?" She spit out the demon's name like something she couldn't digest.

"Eh, I didn't hear anything new," Inuyasha ventured, not wanting to get too involved in this particular nightmare.

"I see," Kaede drawled. A faintly familiar scent began to invade Inuyasha's olfactory senses. He turned around in time to see the two companions of Kouga catch up to him. What were their names? Ginta and Hakkaku maybe?

"Inu…"Ginta started, bending with his hands on his knees, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yasha," Hakkaku finished in a similar pose. "We've been looking all over for you!"

Inuyasha's brow rose in surprise. What was this? Kouga's two worthless companions were now trailing after him? Where were his friends? Where was Kouga? Kami-no, don't let him be allied with Kouga or something….worse. "Where's Kouga?" Inuyasha asked, tentatively.

His question earned him identical looks of confusion from the two lower wolf demons. "Who?" Hakkaku asked. He looked at over at Ginta who merely shrugged in response. "We found evidence of Naraku and the dark miko," Hakkaku explained.

"Good," Kaede interjected. "Where did ye see these vile creatures?"

"A few days journey from here," Ginta answered. He shifted uncomfortably, "Through the forbidden lands of Lord Shippo."

Inuyasha burst out laughing. "What?" He barked out, unable to stop laughing. His companions gazed at him quizzically surely thinking he had gone insane. If they only knew the half of it! Without a doubt he was way past insane by now!

Hakkaku swallowed thickly, looking around nervously. "Surely you remember the great Lord Shippo. You remember what happened to your brother."

Inuyasha stopped laughing. In this reality was Shippo some sort of evil, all powerful creature? Just great! As if the little fur ball didn't cause enough havoc as a little childish twerp he went around defeating invincible beings like Sesshoumaru now. "Actually I don't."

"Are ye ill?" Kaede asked, after an uncomfortable silence had followed his declaration. "Lord Shippo challenged Lord Sesshoumaru in an infamous duel for possession of the Western Lands. Needless to say, Shippo is the Lord of the Western Lands."

Things simply didn't compute. How could a little runt like Shippo possibly defeat someone like Sesshoumaru? "Right, well I guess we don't have a choice but to risk it."

Kaede, Ginta, and Hakkaku all nodded solemnly in agreement. Inuyasha was tempted to ask the identity of the evil miko working with Naraku. But he was pretty confident that it would be Kikyo. There was no reason for him to bother worrying about that. He thought about asking what happened to Sesshoumaru, but he thought his temporary companions might think him completely mad. Miroku and Sango probably didn't even exist in this tale.

"Let us be off then," Kaede announced. She looked at Inuyasha expectantly. He ignored her and started to walk in the direction that Ginta and Hakkaku had indicated. "What do you think you're doing?" Kaede cried out in anger as she pulled hard on a lock of Inuyasha's long hair. He glared down at her while rubbing his abused scalp.

"What do you want old hag?"

Kaede reared back her hand and slapped Inuyasha on the cheek with her palm. "How dare you call me such horrible names!" A tear began to streak down her face. Fear consumed Inuyasha's heart. Not again! Surely Hayate didn't have him married off to another old hag! "You'd leave your sister-in-law behind after all I've done for you?"

Talk about relief!

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Inuyasha excused himself. He was grateful for small miracles.

"But, Inuyasha, without Kaede you won't be able to find the jewel shards," Ginta pointed out.

The jewel shards! Even in this stupid reality he had to search for those cursed things! "Fine," Inuyasha answered annoyed. "What do you want hag?"

"A ride perhaps, like you usually give." Kaede answered in a hurt voice, her old lady chin quivered.

It was a horrible sight, truly. Inuyasha growled low in his throat before crouching for the old hag to climb his back. He grunted at the unexpected heaviness of the old woman. He had only carried her a time or two, and that had been after he was freshly unleased from the Kikyo's sacred arrow by Kagome. And that had been to save Kagome.

Wait.

If Kaede was his sister-in-law. That meant Kikyo was his wife. And if Kikyo was the dark miko working with Naraku then that meant his own wife had betrayed him to work for the enemy!

"Inuyasha wait up!" Hakkaku and Ginta called out behind him, unable to catch up with him as he ran at top speed through the forest towards the Western Lands.

**oooooOOOOOooooo **

Hayate had gone for a walk by himself, leaving Inuyasha's traveling companions back at the camp they made for the night. He wanted to enjoy the turmoil he felt Inuyasha going through. The hanyou would certainly be surprised when he discovered the identity of the dark miko. He was also looking forward to the encounter with Shippo. Hayate burst out laughing at the images that danced through his head, he didn't notice until it was too late when a pair of flying soul catchers had wrapped around his body.

He gave an annoyed sigh when he was unable to break free of their imprisonment. He looked up in time to see a lovely woman approach him. She looked solemn and sad in the pale moon light. She also reminded him quite a bit of Inuyasha little girlfriend back at the camp. "What do you want?" He asked gruffly, trying to imitate the annoyance the hanyou would have shown.

The woman eyed him oddly before waving her hand in dismissal. The two snake-like demons flew away from him. Hayate, in Inuyasha's body, rolled back his shoulders stiffly as he continued to look back at the woman coldly. "Why did you not come?" She asked softly, her voice calm and serene.

"Come where?" He demanded annoyed. Perhaps he should kill this nuisance of a woman now. She'd probably only cause him trouble. He sniffed the air suspiciously. What was that smell? "Ack, it smells like death," he muttered.

Kikyo's dark eyes narrowed at his comment. "I had news on the where about of Naraku," she told him stiffly.

"I can find him on my own, thanks," Hayate answered her just as stiffly. A long silence fell between the two.

"You are not Inuyasha," Kikyo finally stated.

"Just now figured that out did you?" Hayate told her quietly, his voice deadly. A flash of fear could be seen in Kikyo's dark eyes. Hayate couldn't allow her to ruin his fun and games. Who was this woman anyway? This looked like a young version of the old hag he had married the hanyou to in his first nightmare. Perhaps this was the one whom Inuyasha's friends had alluded to before. She certainly seemed to cause his traveling companions a great deal of pain.

He saw only one choice really.

It was the least he could do.

He lashed out.

The claws on his right hand shred through Kikyo's shoulder and torso, splitting her fragile body nearly in half. Kikyo looked at him sadly a bitter laugh escaping her lips. "How fitting, to be killed by someone else with your image twice."

Hayate narrowed his eyes at her and then turned to leave. She'd die quickly enough. He needed to return to his camp now.

**oooooOOOOOooooo **

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. Tied to the great thousand year tree marking the entrance into the largest section of forest in the Western Lands was a leash. Attached to the end of that least was a giant beast that was frighteningly familiar. It also happened to possess all of his appendages in this reality.

Sesshoumaru was in his full demon form, foaming at the mouth, and staring at Inuyasha with a frightening hunger. He was like a giant, starved, guard dog. The former demon lord snapped his sharp fangs towards Inuyasha, barely missing him. The hanyou was quite happy that he had deposited Kaede's fat butt a few minutes ago. That last move would have found half of her in the belly of his crazed half-brother.

He quickly looked behind him and spotted Ginta and Hakkaku cowering behind some rocks. At that moment Inuyasha felt a little sympathy for Kouga not being able to rely on his friends to fight alongside him. Of course he couldn't blame the two. They'd have been ripped to pieces without much ado.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha shouted, leaping out of the way to avoid another vicious mouth full of sharp fangs.

Sesshoumaru merely growled in response, causing the ground of the forest to shake visibly with the magnitude of his growl. His blood red eyes were probably the scariest part of it all. Without a doubt, the demon was completely insane. How in the world was Shippo responsible for this?

"Enough," a calm voice called from high in the boughs of the trees. Inuyasha looked up, unable to see anyone. It was one of those disembodied voices. He shivered in spite of himself. That was creepy.

Sesshoumaru's nasty looking mouth shut abruptly and he sat obediently at the base of the thousand year tree. "What brings you trespassing?" The voice called again.

Inuyasha had never heard that voice before. It was a bit musical and hypnotic. He searched the treetops in an effort to identify the owner of the voice. He stumbled back when he realized to whom the voice belonged.

A grown up version of Shippo stood before him. At least he assumed it was him through process of elimination. The demon had long auburn hair and emerald eyes. However, that's where the similarities ended. This kitsune was tall, probably the same height as Sesshoumaru in humanoid form. He no longer had the fox-like legs he had as a child but apparently had learned to master the art of illusion. Inuyasha might have been proud to see the kitsune he enjoyed torturing and teasing all grown up. Except, instead of mischief and mirth in those emerald eyes all he could detect was malice and hatred.

"I came seeking Naraku," Inuyasha answered.

Shippo grinned cruelly. "I can save you the trouble," he offered.

"Oh?" Inuyasha asked. He was slightly worried. This Shippo didn't seem like he was much for charity.

"I could just kill you now."

Oh hell no, he was not about to be killed by Shippo!

"HAYATE!" Inuyasha roared.

**oooooOOOOOooooo **

Hayate groaned, waking up from a blissful slumber of the various things he would do with Kagome and Sango once he figured out a way to get rid of the kit and the pervert. Couldn't that cursed half-demon give him a break? Didn't he know he had someone else's life to live?

He allowed his mind to venture into the reality he had so graciously deposited Inuyasha at last. He had thought he was being rather generous allowing him to keep all his body parts and all this time around. He wasn't even married to an old ugly woman. Plus, he gave him traveling companions. Honestly, the half-demon was simply ungrateful.

Hayate grinned as he watched the scene silently. This was even better than he thought. It seemed that Inuyasha's half-brother, the one whom he couldn't remember his name, the Lord of the Western Lands had been defeated by the little brat kit. He noted with amusement that Inuyasha was having quite a difficult time avoiding the attacks by the grown up version of his youngest friend. Honestly, Hayate's subconscious mind was forever impressing him coming up with more elaborate nightmares than the previous.

He had a cold shiver of dread course through his spine when he felt another presence watching the scenes alongside him. He tried to expand the powers of his mind to identify the intruder but they were gone before he could find them. That was disturbing.

Little did he know that miles away from his warm camp that a sinister demon was sharing a laugh at the expense of his victim using a mirror to see it all.


End file.
